Shoot for the Moon: HORIZON
by Emotive Gothika
Summary: Second of the Shoot for the Moon series. Tonight was the night of Kyouya's concert and to say that Tsuna was both nervous and excited as hell is a very accurate guess. Oneshot, 1827.


**Title:** Shoot For the Moon: HORIZON

**Summary:** Second of the Shoot for the Moon series. Tonight was the night of Kyouya's concert and to say that Tsuna was both nervous and excited as hell is a very accurate guess.

**A/N:** Gah! Finally, part two! After over a year of this series being stagnant! Why did it take me so long to post this? Well, my laptop got totally busted so I couldn't get my files in it! I know I could've just rewritten my fics, but that's too much hard work and I was way too lazy and it was difficult trying to recapture everything I have already written down off the top of my head! However, I recently found a way to get my files and when I did I was practically bawling my eyes out in joy! So, after getting my files, editing what I have already written, and of course finishing the damn thing, I posted it. And here it is. I'm so happy! ;u;

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, OOCs (especially a certain someone turning into a fanboy…), language, meddling with lineage and ages…

**Pairing/s:** Main 1827 (eventually), mentions of others.

**Disclaimer:** Me own KHR? Of course not you baka ahou!

* * *

My heart was beating hard against my chest. The concert hall was deafening with the screams of fans, but I could clearly hear my hard breathing and the blood pumping into my ears. Adrenaline was rapidly filling my veins and I didn't mind that I was squished between Kyoko and some random fangirl. I could hear Hana, Haru, and Kyoko screaming their heads off (unfortunately, I could not get a guy friend to go with me) as the opening band was singing their songs, having been fans of them since their debut. They were a new, widely known band called Illusion consisting of the Rokudo twins Mukuro and Chrome (vocalist and keyboards), Joshima Ken (drums), Kakimoto Chikusa (bass), and M.M. and Fran (rhythmic and lead guitar respectively). I myself thought that Mukuro was sexy as did hundreds of other girls (and maybe guys like me) in the concert hall, but of course I only had eyes for one man.

Anyway, as Illusion finished off their last song and the lights dimmed, my heart began to bang harder against my chest. It was almost time for Kyouya to come on and I was excited as hell. My whole body was humming like I had bees flitting about beneath my skin and I couldn't stop myself from reaching over and grasping Kyoko's hand for... comfort? Reassurance? I wasn't sure what I wanted from her but when I looked at her and she looked back with an encouraging smile, I was extremely grateful for it.

We didn't have to wait long for Kyouya to make his appearance. As expected, his first song was HORIZON and at the slightly techno introduction of the song, the stage was lit up with soft purple lights and dancers appeared on the lower half of the stage (the upper half consisted of stairs and an arching entryway with a large monitor mounted above it). When Kyouya's voice began to sing, the entryway was lit up and there he was, in all his glory, mic in hand as his deep voice resonated throughout the hall over the sounds of the screaming fans.

I have never felt so alive at that moment.

As I waved my glow sticks in the air and sang along with the crowd, I took notice of Kyouya's outfit (because that was one habit I could never get rid off). He was wearing a black suit with the jacket open, showing off a pale purple button-up shirt underneath. Around his neck was a purple shawl and his hair was noticeably gelled up into slight spikes. If I wasn't so busy cheering with the rest of the crowd, I might as well have melted into a puddle of goo at the sight.

At the instrumental, Kyouya swiftly descended the stairs looking utterly graceful and he joined the dancers on the lower part of the stage, dancing along with them. That struck me as a surprise because I never knew Kyouya would dance (I knew that he _could_ dance but I wasn't sure if he _would_ dance). Still, it added to my excitement because he just went up a notch on the "Totally Hot" scale.

HORIZON was a song that was upbeat and great to dance to. But it was rather ironic because the lyrics were far form light-hearted. Then again, knowing Kyouya, he wouldn't do light-hearted. His favorite phrase after all was "I'll bite you to death" and even though he was a star now and had to act polite for the public, I knew that he still had his rather violent ways. It still astounded me that his delinquent streak from his younger years and beyond haven't been reported yet. But then again, Kyouya had a knack for "persuading" people…

After HORIZON was Kokou no Pride, a song that fit Kyouya's persona perfectly seeing that he was a person filled with pride. This song was more rock then techno and that was the cool thing about Kyouya's album. It was a mix of different genres and Kyouya's versatile voice fit each one of them. It also came as a surprise to me that Kyouya wrote all of the songs himself because he never showed any musical talent (other then singing of course).

Once Kokou no Pride was done, the stage was fully lit and the dancers left, leaving Kyouya alone. He stood there panting, his hair slightly damp with sweat as was his forehead and the sides of his head. I felt the strong desire to lick off those beads of sweat, but then Kyouya began to speak.

"Konbanwa, my beloved Namimori," he spoke into the mic a little breathlessly and he smirked at the desired effect. There was a wave of screaming and glow sticks shook in the air. I was too busy melting to even reply. The next words he spoke were muddled and though I can see his lips forming words, their meanings were lost to me. Kyouya's onstage presence was grabbing my attention and Gods how I love it… how I love him…

The concert was a haze except for a few choice moments. I can remember singing and dancing along with my friends and the rest of the audience, but to what songs I could barely remember. Of course, there were a few songs that really made their imprint on my mind (like the opening HORIZON followed by Kokou no Pride) but when Rokudo Mukuro appeared onstage again for his duet with Kyouya, I would've died right then and there. Their famous duet – Sakura Addiction – had been number one on the charts for weeks and I knew how much of an impact the duo had made in the minds of fangirls everywhere. The fanservice probably helps too.

Anyway, it was amusing to see that when they sang their song, everything was sakura themed down to their clothes. The screen above them showed falling sakura petals while simultaneously showing their singing faces and smooth dance moves (though I could tell Kyouya was not really enjoying it as much as Mukuro was). They both wore white pants that showed off their asses so well that I had to check myself every now and then to make sure I wasn't drooling but their shirts made me laugh seeing as they were pink and had sakura designs on it. And despite knowing that Kyouya had no soft spot for sakura (long story…) he sang the song beautifully along with Mukuro. Their voices blended so well that it was difficult to discern who was singing unless you watched them sing it.

A couple of songs later my eyes were filled with tears. Why? Well three words can answer that; Hitoribocchi no Sadame.

It was the song that kick-started Kyouya's singing career and it was the one song that fully showcased Kyouya's singing ability. Granted the song was heart-wrenching in both lyrics and music but listening to him singing it just made it feel so _right_. It was practically the perfect song for him to sing, though I am minutely worried about the lyrics since it was known that he wrote every song himself. And after all, we always put a little bit of ourselves in our art.

What shocked me however that when the piano introduction began playing and the lights glowed softly, it showed that Kyouya himself (wearing simple black slacks and a white button-up that reminded me of our school days) was the one playing the piano that had appeared onstage. My lower jaw unhinged in shock when I witnessed his long, deft fingers skirt across the ebony and ivory keys as if he had been playing for years. And just when I thought he couldn't get more talented… or sexy… His deep melodic voice rang in my ears, made my bones hum, and caused tears to fall from my eyes, though it wasn't because of the song's lyrics.

Kyouya was a stoic man who can easily hide his emotions from people. I'm a first-hand witness to that side of him, but since I knew him so well I could spot every small detail on his expression. As they say, the eyes are the windows to the soul and Kyouya could keep his face straight for the whole world to see for all I care because I know that I'm one of the few who could read the emotions that flit through his sharp blue-grey eyes. It doesn't hurt that when he's lost in his singing, his face contorts with so much emotion that it pierces my heart. He looked like he was hurting as he sang.

All too soon the concert came to an end and replacing my excited high was that familiar anxiety of meeting Kyouya again. As the crowd began to disperse, my friends and I made our way towards the stage, holding up our backstage passes for the security guards. Once they let us through, I reached blindly behind me for anyone's hand to hold and I felt comforted when Kyoko's soft hand gripped my own. It helped calm me, but my nervousness was still there.

We weaved our way through stagehands, P.A.'s, security, and equipment. I spotted more then a handful of celebrities that my girl friends gushed over, but I only wanted to see Kyouya. In a stroke of luck we ran into Mukuro and Chrome who were entertaining a few fans. I locked eyes with Mukuro's mismatched pair and I felt a shiver crawl up my spine, not because I thought that catching eyes with a hot band member made me excited (though I had to admit that it did) but because the gleam in them just screamed bad vibe. It was different then seeing him on television or on stage.

"Oya, what do we have here?" Mukuro said as he idled up to our little group.

Kyoko, Hana, and Haru squealed, "It's Mukuro-sama!" and I swear I could see hearts in their eyes. And I thought Kyoko was better then that…

Mukuro chuckled and greeted my girl friends. I on the other hand caught eyes with Chrome and, unlike her brother, she had wide, innocent, shimmery eyes like those of a child's. And also unlike her brother she didn't have a bad vibe. In fact, I was pretty sure that she's a very kind, if not a bit shy, girl. We managed to exchange smiles when Mukuro appeared in front of me so suddenly that I jumped in surprise.

"Kufufu, and what is your name _mio caro_?" he asked with a smile that did not go well with the bad vibe I was already receiving from him.

"Tsu-Tsunayoshi," I answered, not wanting to be rude.

"Ah, Tsunayoshi. What a pleasure it is to meet you." Mukuro bowed and grasped my hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it. I could feel the awed and speculative looks my friends (and the fans that were hovering close by) were giving me, but I ignored them and smiled politely at Mukuro as he straightened before me. I discreetly wiped the back of my hand on my jeans.

"It's nice to meet you to Mukuro-san," I said, still keeping hold of my polite smile despite a little twitching at the corners. "We enjoyed your opening act."

"Ah, why thank you. It is such an honor to hear that. Would you like to meet the other members of Illusion?"

I could see the pleading looks in my friend's eyes but I sent a pleading look of my own. We weren't here for the band after all. "Actually, I-we really want to meet Hibari-san. Can you take us to his dressing room?"

A look of disdain flickered across Mukuro's face but it was quickly smothered. What a skilled man. "Hibari-kun doesn't like to be disturbed after a concert. It's best that you wait with the other fans."

Oh no, I was not going to have that! I wanted alone time with him, at least long enough to show him who I am and to give him my gift! I knew that I had to bring out the heavy artillery, so after taking a deep breath I gave the rock star my best hurt look and puckered my lips slightly in a pout.

"Oh, and I really wanted to meet him in person," I said in a voice that just oozed kicked puppy.

I was satisfied with the conflicted look Mukuro had on his face. My assumed innocence was my best weapon for manipulation and though I didn't use it all the time, it certainly comes in handy. In my peripheral vision I could see my friends holding back their laughter. Haru was actually going a little red while Hana looked like she was about to shit herself and Kyoko's eyes shone with mirth.

"And I had a gift for him too," I continued, delighting just how I much I was affecting the other man. "I know how fast he goes through meeting his fans, so I don't think he'd accept it because of how abundant we are." I sighed, as if admitting defeat. "I guess I'll just have to wait until the next concert, though that might not be for another long while…"

When Mukuro bit his lip, I knew that I had him hook, line, and sinker. I should manipulate more often if it meant getting what I want.

"Not to worry _mio caro_," Mukuro said in a flourish, the uncertain look disappearing from his face. "With me around, you shall wait no longer! Now, shall we go?"

I put on an expression of gratefulness and nodded eagerly, marveling at how a good actor I had become over the years. With a smile Mukuro placed a hand on the small of my back and nudged me forward. I did my best to hide the shiver of nervousness that traveled up my spine due to the touch, but hopefully the nappo-haired musician didn't think anything of it if he felt. Still, I was unable to remove the smile on my face and I maneuvered my hand so that it reached behind me, palm up. Not a second later I felt three soft slaps on my palm and my smile morphed into a full-blown grin as I imagined the approving looks on my friend's faces.

As we walked along, Mukuro asked if I (note he was practically ignoring my friends) had fun watching the concert and I barely had an answer out of my mouth before he began reciting how he got into music. I felt my brow twitch at how self-centered the man was and my eyes slid over to Chrome who was walking on the other side of her brother. She caught my eyes and gave me a shrug and an apologetic smile. I got the hint and gave her a strained smile as well. I have never felt so relieved when we finally arrived at Kyouya's dressing room. I definitely did not like being in Mukuro's presence.

There was a short cue of fans standing along the wall, holding freebies or CDs that they no doubt fervently hope Kyouya would autograph. Guarding the door was a large, muscular man wearing a black shirt with the large yellow lettering spelling out SECURITY. Mukuro acknowledged the man with a mere nod before stepping forward and briskly rapping his knuckles on the white door (the other fans watched closely, practically glaring at me and my friends). The musician didn't even wait for a response before opening the door in a flourish.

"Hibari-kun!" Mukuro sang, stepping inside the room and pulling me along. "I've got a visitor for you!"

My nervousness slammed back into me with full force and with dismay I found myself sputtering and attempting to retreat from the room. But Mukuro was strong and he pulled me in while my friends had their hands on my back, pushing me in as well. I practically stumbled into the room and when I straightened several things happened; my face went hot, my heart jumped into my throat, my stomach did aerial maneuvers inside of me, and my mouth went dry.

There was Kyouya, standing in the middle of the room and scowling at Mukuro. On his head was a towel, evidence that he had just taken a shower and was drying off his hair. But it wasn't that he looked rather adorable with purple towel hanging off his head that made me freeze; it was that he was completely shirtless. His creamy bare chest was out there for the world to see and I didn't know if I wanted to faint or jump him right there.

"Rokudo Mukuro, need I remind you that you are forbidden from entering my quarters," he said, aiming a glare at the musician.

"Oh pfft," Mukuro said intelligently, waving his hand about as if he was waving off Kyouya's words, "as if I ever listen to you." Kyouya only scowled darkly, looking like he was willing Mukuro to burst into flames where he stood. It didn't really surprise me; when Kyouya hated a person, he _really_ hated a person. "Anyway, this cute little fella wanted to see you in person! And I'd like to be on his good side, so be nice!"

I scowled at being called "cute little fella" because I am not that short thank you very much! But I didn't resist when Mukuro pushed me forward and ushered my friends in before closing the door behind us. I was relieved to not being exposed to those fangirls outside but then my already short amount of confidence diminished ever further at the scrutinizing gaze Kyouya was giving me. Comforted at the presence of my friends, I took a hesitant step forward and nervously looked at Kyouya beneath my lashes, feeling completely vulnerable but still very safe.

"H-Hi Kyou… Hibari-san," I said, catching myself before I referred to him with my childhood nickname. I didn't know why, but I was reluctant about calling him that, especially when an eyebrow was raised at my direction. Damn, I felt like blacking out at that moment. "I-I'm not sure if you remember me, b-but my name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. W-We used to be neighbors when we were kids and if I remember correctly what our parents said about us, w-we were inseparable…"

Slowly, but surely, Kyouya's eyes widened in what I hoped was recognition. I smiled up at him and reached into my shirt with a shaking hand. I pulled out a necklace on simple black cord but what I knew Kyouya would recognize instantly was the pendant hanging off of it; it was a tuna fish with purple wings growing out of its back. Kyouya made it for me when I was in kindergarten (and he was in the second grade), saying that it was to show everyone that I was his and he wasn't going to share with anyone. To this day I still blush at the memory; he unintentionally talked like a possessive lover.

"Tsunayoshi…" Kyouya breathed, almost looking amazed that I was standing here right before him. I smiled more brightly, my confidence level going up a few notches.

Unfortunately, Mukuro decided to step into that lovely reunion. "Wait, so Tsunayoshi-chan _lied_ to me?" he asked in indignation. I scowled for a second at the name he gave me (because he does not deserve to call me that!) before schooling my features into calm innocence and turning around to face him. He was giving me a suspicious look but it was mixed with what looked like impressed awe. I did not like that look on his face.

"I didn't lie to you Rokudo-san," I said, blinking innocently. "I did say I wanted to meet Hibari-san. Where's the lie in that?"

His eyes narrowed even further at me, but luckily for me Kyouya came to my rescue.

"Leave us," I heard him say but I didn't dare turn around to look at him.

Mukuro looked up at Kyouya and glared. "What if I don't want to?" he challenged, defiantly lifting his chin.

I'd bet all the money in the world that Kyouya glared back. "Then I will force you out myself if I have to." Well, he could've just called security but I didn't put it past Kyouya to use violence.

It seemed that Lady Luck was on my side tonight but I was a bit unprepared to have Chrome come to my rescue. And I even forgot she was standing right at the door, like a sentinel. She's a pretty quiet girl.

"Mukuro-niisan, we're going to be late for our post-concert meeting," she spoke up softly but despite the blare of the TV in the corner (which played a cheesy romantic comedy movie, much to my amusement) she was heard by everyone. "And Lancia-san will have our heads if we're late again."

Mukuro whirled to face his sister and whined, "But Chrome-chan!" but she was already opening the door and stepping out. It came as a shock to me at how much power Chrome had over her older brother because he stood there for a moment, an uncertain look on his face as he glanced between Kyouya and I. When the moment was gone he practically ran after his sister, calling out, "Wait for me!" I breathed a sigh of relief once he was gone but then I felt a pat on my shoulder and looked up at see Kyoko smiling at me.

"The girls and I will go home ahead of you," she said softly, giving me a mischievous look that I didn't know if I should resent or be grateful for. "Have fun. It's nice to see you again Hibari-san."

She didn't even let me answer before she was out the after Haru and Hana, no doubt wanting to catch up with Mukuro or some other celeb that they spotted. Once the door clicked shut, I was abruptly aware that I was alone with Kyouya. After five years of no contact and pining after him for two (not to mention countless fantasies about him) I was now alone with the object of my affection. I just wonder if that affection would be returned, though I highly doubt it.

"You've grown," Kyouya said and I turned to face him. My face burned when I caught sight of his partial-nakedness and now to add to that was his slightly damp hair that stuck up from the towel rubbing (said towel now hanging from his shoulders). It was terribly adorable and it warmed me to know that even after all these years, Kyouya still felt comfortable enough around me to relax like a normal person.

"Yeah, I went through puberty," I said, grinning, wanting to ease the slight tension from my body. I was happy that he noticed my growth spurt though; I was the shortest kid in my class in my younger years (even shorter then the girls!) and the last time I saw Kyouya I couldn't look over his shoulder without standing on my tiptoes; but now I was practically nose-to-nose with him. Well, it was more like nose-to-lips on my part but I'm just glad I'm no longer the shortest guy around.

Smirking in amusement, Kyouya gestured at the couch that sat in front of the TV (that was still playing that romantic comedy movie) and I accepted the invitation. A moment later Kyouya joined me, now wearing a plain white t-shirt, and he grabbed the remote from the coffee table to switch off the TV before placing his full attention on me, which made my stomach flip and my heart race once again.

"I didn't think you'd attend this concert," he said, comfortably leaning back on the couch. "And frankly I thought that you have forgotten about me."

At that I chuckled. "That's ironic," I said. "Because I thought the same thing about you; at the forgetting me part I mean."

There was a moment of silence that was slightly awkward on my part. After all, what do I say to my closest friend after not seeing him for five years? I'm a naturally shy person and Kyouya was a naturally stoic one. How to start off getting to know each other all over again?

"So…" I began awkwardly, twiddling my fingers a little. "How's life?"

Kyouya raised an eyebrow and gave me an amused smirk. "That was an awkward way of starting a conversation Tsunayoshi," he said.

I suppressed the shiver that wanted to rack my body. Only Kyouya called me by my full name and frankly, I'd rather only him call me by it. "I-I know, I'm not a very good conversation starter!" I laughed as I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment.

Still smirking, Kyouya leaned forward, bracing his forearms against his thighs. I followed his movements, watching how his arm muscles tensed slightly. "Well, why don't I ask how you've been doing all these years and we'll go from there?"

Ripping my eyes away from the man's forearms, I smiled and said, "Good idea," before rattling off about my normal, everyday life for the past five years. Kyouya listened intently to me, chuckling softly at the right times and asking appropriate questions when he wanted further details. Slowly I felt my nervousness seep away, being replaced by the calm, protective, and safe feeling I usually feel when around him. It was something I missed… _he_ was someone I missed, intensely, and I didn't hesitate in voicing it out.

For the first time in a long while, Kyouya gave me a soft smile. It was the kind of smile that he only gave to those close to his heart (the number of which I can count on one hand). This smile was different than the ones he shows to the public; while they were polite and believable enough, they didn't make his blue-grey eyes and the hard edges around his face soften. And his eyes actually twinkled with affection (if he ever heard me say that, I'd no doubt get bitten to death). It was a smile I have dreamed of seeing for so long and now it made my heart beat ten times as fast as before.

"I missed you too Tsunayoshi," Kyouya said, but then his smile disappeared and was replaced with what I could identify as a sad look. "I'm very sorry for not contacting you sooner. I had the means, but I still delayed in contacting you. I have no excuse for it."

Smiling in amusement at Kyouya's apology (because it sounded so formal, yet still very sincere) I reached forward and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Maa, it's okay Kyou-chan," I said without thinking. I was kinda distracted by my idol's body against mine and I felt like I was in heaven! "What's done is done and what matters now is that we're together again."

I felt like such a sap, but I couldn't help myself. And Kyouya's scent was assaulting my nose and it was heavenly! And believe me when I say that the scent was au natural, meaning that he wasn't wearing any cologne or whatnot. He smelled musky and yet sweet, a scent that I vaguely remember from my childhood. It was a scent that was all Kyouya and no one else's. I felt giddy just inhaling it.

Feeling strong arms wrap themselves around me as well, I heard Kyouya say, "Yes, what's important is that we're together again," and my heart soared farther then any bird or plane could fly.

Unfortunately our totally platonic moment came to an end when someone knocked on the door and barged in without even waiting for an answer (just like Mukuro). I immediately pushed myself away from Kyouya and scooted a little away from him as Kusakabe Tetsuya stood behind the couch, eyeing the both of us. Kyouya frowned at me but didn't call attention to my actions. There was no way that I was going to explain how embarrassed I felt being caught hugging him.

"Kyou-san, who's your friend?" Kusakabe-san asked, smiling kindly at me. I returned the smile, grateful that the tall manager with the cleft chin and out of style pompadour hair wasn't as scary as he looked.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, my childhood friend," Kyouya answered, leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms upon his chest.

Kusakabe-san's face brightened. "Ah, the one you told me about? It's great to finally meet you Sawada-san."

He held out a hand for me and I took it, noting the strong grip. "Likewise Kusakabe-san," I said.

"You must be very happy to meet Kyou-san again, huh?"

I smiled brightly, feeling the said happiness swell in my chest. "Yes, very happy indeed."

"Well, as much as I wouldn't want to separate you two, you've got things to do Kyou-san," Kusakabe-san turned to Kyouya. "There are a couple of reporters who want an interview on how the concert went. I suggest you go meet with them."

Kyouya fixed a glare on his manager. It wasn't his "I'll bite you to death" glare but his "I'm irritated and if you say anything else I _will_ bite you to death" glare (of course there's a difference!). I felt my lips twitch in amusement as memories flooded my mind.

"I don't give interviews, Kusakabe Tetsuya," Kyouya said, his tone of voice demanding. "I stated that before and it bothers me that I have to state it time and time again."

Kusakabe-san wasn't fazed the least, which I applauded him for. "But this is your first concert and you need the publicity. And anyway it's not an all-out interview; all they need is your word on your concert and that's it." What he said made sense though and I could see that even Kyouya realized that.

"Fine," my idol sighed, looking irritated yet defeated. "Just let me change first and I'll be out."

His manager nodded his approval before turning to me. "You're welcome to tag along Sawada-san," he said and I stuttered out my yes before watching him leave the room. It wasn't like I wanted to leave Kyouya's side any time soon and besides, I wanted to find out if he would give me a ride home seeing that my friends had left me and Haru was the one who drove us here anyway. Lovely friends I have, abandoning me here when they know perfectly well that my apartment was on the other side of town… note my sarcasm…

* * *

I was awed at how Kyouya breezed through the brief interviews and answered each question without batting an eyelash or even showing his irritation. I stayed behind the scenes, watching as each reporter smiled and asked questions with professionalism. There were still female reporters though and I could see how much they were flirting with my Kyouya, being all giggly and touching his knee or arm. I felt the urge to maul them but I wasn't one who would act on my anger so I pulled the reins on those urges and waited patiently for Kyouya to finish.

Soon the reporters were satisfied and Kyouya walked towards me, grabbed my hand and led me towards the exit. Security guards flanked us on all sides and I felt my face grow hot in self-consciousness. As if sensing my thoughts I felt Kyouya tighten his hold on my hand and I looked up to see him giving me a small smile. My heart leapt and I smiled back, feeling my insecurity shy away from the affection on his face. I also felt a blare of hope well up inside of me but it didn't give me much confidence. Kyouya and I had just seen each other again after five long years and it was only natural for him to want to be close to me again… I think…

Our little group walked out of the concert hall and we were immediately blinded by flashes of light from cameras clicking madly for pictures. There were barriers holding back screaming fans and creating an aisle down to the curb where a black limousine was waiting. With security holding back the more rabid fans (well thank the gods I wasn't one of them) Kyouya tugged me down the aisle and towards the limo. He stopped a couple times for autographs and pictures but we didn't linger for long. He ushered me into the limo, climbed in after me, and once the door was shut and the sounds of the fans were muffled, Kyouya let out a sigh of relief.

"I hate crowding," he said, throwing a smirk at my direction as the car drove away from the curb and I smiled in amusement.

"I always wondered how you tolerated that," I said, genuinely curious.

Kyouya shrugged. "I had a lesson in patience."

I laughed softly. "I'll bet."

We fell into a comfortable silence where I fervently hoped this wasn't a dream and I was going to wake up only to see that I wasn't going to any concert to meet my childhood friend. But the euphoria I my chest felt all too real and so did Kyouya's body next to mine. We sat so close together that I could feel his body heat; it made my heart just beat a little bit faster.

"Oh!" I said, causing Kyouya to look at me with a little surprise in his eyes. "I almost forgot!" To explain my words, I reached into the messenger bag I had with me and pulled out a purple book with a tuna and skylark on the front cover. Blushing at the curious look Kyouya was giving me, I handed the book over, smiling a little nervously. "I-It's a gift I made and it's for you."

He raised a thin black eyebrow. "For me?"

"No, for the monkey in your closet," I said sarcastically but with an amused smile on my face. "Yes it's for you Kyou-chan. It took me the whole day to make it and it's a bit of a rush job, but I hope you'll like it."

The corner of his lips twitched in amusement and he reached out to take the book from my hand, his long fingers brushing against mine (be still my heart). His hand roamed over the picture of the two animals on the cover before he opened the book and was met with three pictures of us from our childhood. I smiled at the surprised look on Kyouya's face and bent over to peer at the pictures as well. The first picture showed a seven-year-old Kyouya and a five-year-old me standing at the gate of Namimori Elementary. Kyouya was scowling at his mother (who was taking the picture) but I was grinning happily with my arm linked with Kyouya's. I had to scowl a bit though because, despite my awfully natural spiky hair, I still looked so much like a girl at that age. It kinda bugged me.

The second picture was from the same year when our families went on a holiday to the beach. Kyouya and I were the only ones to be fully seen in the picture but at either side of the frame were half of our dads who were steadying the fishing rods we were holding onto. Again, I was grinning widely and flashing a victory sign as I proudly displayed the two-foot fish I allegedly caught and Kyouya was doing the same only his grin looked more like a grimace and his victory sign was half-hearted. I inwardly giggled at how ridiculous Kyouya looked.

The last picture on the page showed the both of us sleeping peacefully on futons, our pillows and blankets strewn about along with books, crayons, and toys that implied we had just finished playing and had just fallen asleep. We both lay on our sides and towards each other, our hands and legs close to being entwined. In sleep, Kyouya looked like any other innocent child who didn't have a care in the world and as an effect he looked utterly adorable. I, on the other hand, had a smile on my face. It seemed like I can never stop smiling, even in my sleep.

I internally laughed when Kyouya softly snorted at the last picture and he turned the page, revealing more memories from our childhood. There were school functions, more family trips, and a nice dose of casual moments at our houses whether we were playing, studying, or enjoying a holiday. It was like the near seven years we have known each other was chronicled in one book, a timeline through happy times and places. And going by the soft smile and glittering eyes, Kyouya appreciated the gift as much as I loved making it.

"Thank you Tsunayoshi," he said at last after he closed the book and laid a hand protectively on the cover. "This… is a precious thing you have given to me." He looked at me and smiled, though I can see the hint of sadness that shimmered behind his eyes. "I no longer have pictures of you and I together, so thank you for your gift."

I blinked at him, then his words caught up to me and my confusion showed on my face. "What do you mean you don't have pictures of us?" I asked. I wasn't sure if he had any of the pictures I put in the album, but he should have a few copies at least. After all, some of them were taken by his parents.

Kyouya didn't drop the smile but shook his head instead. "It's not important at the moment," he said softly. "I'll tell you at some other time. But right now I'm rather hungry." He reached over to the mini-fridge that sat in the panel in front of us and opened the door, revealing a nice stock of drinks and snacks. My smile made its reappearance when I recognized the snacks as our favorites when we were younger. It seemed that some things never changed.

"Do you want strawberry pocky or animal crackers?" Kyouya asked, holding up a box of each for me to choose from with an amused smirk on his face.

I laughed. "It's like you never grew up Kyou-chan," I said, reaching for the pocky box.

Kyouya flashed me a smirk and as he dug into his box of animal crackers, he started a conversation with me again. I told him more about my friends, my school, basically more about my life. I asked him a few questions as well, but he only gave me short, clipped answers. I could see the hints of worry and insecurity in his eyes as he answered and though I wanted to press him about it, I decided to let it go for now. We had only just reunited after all and I'm sure, despite Kyouya's busy schedule, we will have plenty of time in the future for more questions.

It wasn't long into the car ride before I finally realized something.

"Kyou-chan, where are we going?" I asked as I blinked up at him.

"My apartment," he muttered before biting into the head of a giraffe cracker.

I gaped at him for a moment. "Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Because I don't know where you live."

A blush appeared on my cheeks. "You could have asked me you know."

He smirked at me around the body of the giraffe he was nibbling on. "Now where's the fun in that?"

Oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear. I'm sure that my blush is making my face look like a tomato, but oh dear Kyouya is taking me to his apartment. He's taking me to where he lives; that place where he eats, where he _sleeps_, where he takes _showers_, basically where he relaxes!

Oh my the images…

"Tsunayoshi? Are you all right? You're looking a little too red…"

How will I survive?

* * *

**A/N:** Aaaaand scene! Yup, that was part two of the SftM series. Part three will take a while, but look out for it! I will finish this series if it's the last thing I do even though I'm not sure how many more parts there will be! *determined face*

Hope you liked my portrayal of the characters (Tsun is such a minx! XD)! Though Mukuro seems kind of wimpy… Eh, I like making Mukuro miserable because, as hot as he may be, he's still a big, fat, asshole. Poor Muku-baby, being the butt monkey. X3

What Kyouya wore as he sang HORIZON was inspired by Takashi Kondo, who wore something similar in the 2009 (I think) Rebocon while singing the same song. Also, any other Hibari character songs will be featured in future oneshots (like Akashi!) so don't fret!

Know what my favorite part of this is? It's not the concert or Tsuna scorning Mukuro or even when Tsuna and Kyouya finally meet. No, my favorite part of this was stating that Kyouya liked animal crackers. LOL it's so adorable thinking about it! And who doesn't like animal crackers? They're frikkin' yummeh! XD

Yeah, I'ma stop talking now. Hope you enjoyed this and keep an eye out for the third part! Love you all! *exits using the Pit of Eternal Darkness*


End file.
